Zero Gravity
by Mitsuri Toiuko
Summary: Univir es el rey del universo, seguido por su fiel séquito de dioses. El Séquito Universal. Fieles siempre a su señor. Nadie se esperaría una traición como la que cometió Moon, con tal de proteger el planeta Tierra. Sun, encargado de la paz en el Sistema Solar, se centra en atrapar a la renegada, sin saber que el destino le tiene guardada una sorpresa.


_¡Buenas! Aquí Toiuko preguntándose si debería subir esto o no. Bah, eso no viene a cuento._

 _En fin, tuve esta idea hace tiempo y llevo desarrollándola desde entonces. Aunque sé que el fandom de JoJo no es muy dado a leer (o escribir, quien sabe) fanfics, al menos no el de habla hispana. Pero me arriesgaré._

 _Supongo que esta será la primera y última nota que escriba, para no perder el hilo. Si tengo que hacer alguna aclaración en el futuro, lo haré._

 _ **¡Advertencias!** : esto es una AU. No tiene nada que ver con la línea temporal de JoJo. No hasta mucho después. Igualmente contiene spoilers del manga, avisados quedáis. También contiene Ocs. Podría decirse que esta parte es casi original, de no ser porque salen personajes y datos de JoJo. Consideradlo... ¿la parte 0? Es el desencadenante de todo, así que supongo que sí. _

_Dadle una oportunidad, hay cosas que no se explican hasta mucho después XD Si tenéis alguna pregunta dejadla en los comentarios y veré si puedo responderla o no sin spoilers (por PM, por supuesto)._

 _Espero que os guste :D (y que no me llegue mucho hate, dios :'/)._

* * *

El chico se encontraba en medio de la nada. Flotaba con tranquilidad, concentrado en buscar algo, escudriñando en la oscuridad de aquel lugar. No iba a ser nada fácil encontrarla, pero lo iba a hacer. Todo sea por la voluntad de Univir.

 **.0.0.0.**

Remontando unas horas, cosa algo difícil de calcular, ya que se encontraban en un lugar sin tiempo, Sun se encontraba sentado en la enorme mesa de la sala de reuniones del Palacio Universal, junto con sus iguales.

A sus lados, izquierda y derecha, se sentaban otras deidades como él, Ganymede y Titania. Todos ellos eran dioses pertenecientes al séquito de Univir, o Uni, como le solían decir al Señor del universo. A estos dioses se les otorgaba un nuevo nombre dependiendo de su cargo y su zona o planeta. El ''pseudónimo'' de Sun venía de la gran estrella del Sistema Solar, el Sol.

Uni, sentado en su trono, podía medir al menos tres metros de altura y su piel azulada estaba salpicada de estrellas, planetas y satélites. Era difícil mirarle de frente, te atrapaba en aquel universo que tenía por piel, hundiéndote entre colores azulados y morados. Aquello, además de que sus ojos eran dos orbes de luz -y no, no tenías ni idea de hacia dónde estaba mirando-, hacía complicado mirarle.

-Bienvenidos, mis dioses. Me alegra que hayáis podido venir todos. -hizo una pequeña pausa y todos inclinaron la cabeza con respeto. -Como ya sabréis no os he reunido aquí para el informe de siempre. Hemos sufrido una traición.

Un murmullo de sorpresa surgió de entre la gente. Solo los pocos que se encontraban en el Palacio Universal antes de aquella reunión sabían que había pasado.

-¿Una... traición? -murmuró Sun, estupefacto. ¿Cómo alguien osaría hacerle algo así a Uni? Este vestía con una camisa blanca, con el pecho un poco descubierto y unos pantalones oscuros. Lo que más destacaba era su colgante en forma de sol y sus guantes color beige, con su símbolo en el dorso de la mano: el sol.

-No entiendo por qué tanto revuelo. Tan solo es una deidad Satélite. No es como si un Astro nos hubiera traicionado. -gruñó entre dientes Titania, por lo bajo. Ella se encontraba entre las pocas personas que habían presenciado aquello. Parecía enfadada, porque su pelo, celeste, flotaba un poco y en sus iris dorados empezaban a tornarse azules. Un azul gélido. Vestía un abrigo azul marino que le llegaba a los pies, con cortes hasta el muslo y unas botas altas marrones.

Los dioses se dividían según su poder. Las deidades Satélite eran las más débiles y solo controlaban un planeta. Las Astro controlaban un sistema, entregaban la información a las deidades Galaxia -quienes estaban a cargo de una galaxia, obviamente- y estas se la llevaban a Univir, que era el ser más poderoso del universo.

-Debéis saber el porqué de esta traición. Como habréis observado, la raza humana, perteneciente a la Tierra, tiene un potencial destructivo demasiado alto. -abrió su enorme mano y surgió una bola de luz, mostrándoles imágenes. -Esto es una especulación de lo que podrían conseguir en el futuro. Ansían el poder, y para conseguirlo hacen cualquier cosa. Incluso matar a los de su propia raza.

Se horrorizaron al ver aquellas escenas. Montones de humanos matándose unos a otros con extrañas armas. No les parecía raro que en vez de ''especulación'' aquello fuese el propio futuro. Univir nunca se equivocaba.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. -dijo Ganymede en voz baja.

-Yo tampoco... -corroboró Sun. Ambos estaban estupefactos de que los integrantes de una misma raza pudieran matarse entre ellos. ¿Cómo podían permitir eso entre ellos? ¿Tenían consciencia acaso?

-Aunque ahora están muy lejos de conseguir nada. Pero creo que deberían ser erradicados lo más pronto posible. Por lo tanto, les comuniqué a los aquí presentes mi nueva orden. Destruir la humanidad. -todos parecían de acuerdo con aquella idea. -Pero una deidad se opuso. Moon, encargada de la Luna, miembro del Sistema Solar, se negó a cumplir mi orden.

-¿Moon...?

-Está bajo tu cargo, pero nunca ha venido a las reuniones... -le comentó Ganymede a Sun. -...y creo que a Titania no le agrada.

-No es que no me agrade. -dijo la peli-azul, con el ceño fruncido, escuchando todo. -La odio.

Sun intentó hacer memoria. ¿Quién era Moon? Sabía que había alguien que siempre faltaba a las Reuniones Solares, pero... podía jurar que no la había visto ni una sola vez. Tal vez era aquella chica que ignoraba a Titania aquella vez que rondaba por Urano. Pero cuando se acercó ella se fue, por lo que no podía saber quién era exactamente.

-Se opuso hasta tal punto de amenazarme con poner una barrera en la Tierra. Obviamente la encerré. -dijo Uni, sin un ápice de tristeza en su ''rostro''. -Pero se escapó. Aún no sabemos cómo lo hizo, pero rompió sus cadenas y se ha ocultado de mí. Alguien debió de ayudarla.

-¿Otro traidor más? ¿Entre nosotros? -dijo Sun, sorprendido.

-No dudo de vuestra lealtad. Puede haber sido cualquier individuo de mi universo, pero no puedo saber quién o qué era. -continuó Univir.

-Fuera quien fuese lo hizo sin dejar rastro... O si no Uni ya lo habría pillado. -dijo Titania, con un brillo siniestro en los ojos. Se olía como podía acabar aquella reunión.

-Por lo tanto... condeno a Moon, deidad de la Luna y la Tierra, a muerte por obstrucción a mis órdenes. ¿Algo que objetar?

Nadie dijo nada.

-Bien. Entonces solo tengo algo más que añadir. Deidades del Sistema Solar, quiero que os centréis en buscar a la renegada. Los demás podéis buscarla en vuestras respectivas zonas, pero dudo que se haya marchado lejos de su querido planeta Tierra. Si no hay ninguna duda al respecto... doy por terminada esta reunión.

Las deidades se marcharon, sombrías. ¿Cómo alguien se atrevía a contrariar al Señor Universal? No era solo porque Uni siempre tenía la razón, sino también por sentido común. Ahora aquella chica se había enemistado con los seres más poderosos del universo... y ella estaba sola. O eso se suponía.

Sun se dispuso a viajar de vuelta a casa. Estaba decidido a encontrar a la renegada y a entregarla a Uni. Lo había dejado en ridículo, se suponía que ella estaba bajo su mando... Arreglaría aquello a toda costa.

-Hey, relájate, brillitos. -le dijo Ganymede, con media sonrisa. Vestía una camiseta morada de cuello alto y mangas anchas, además de unos pantalones blancos y unas botas de combate blancas. Su pelo celeste verdoso mostraba su tranquilidad, a la par que sus ojos, negros. Ninguno mostraba ningún cambio. Dependiendo de los sentimientos los ojos, la piel o el pelo de las deidades podía variar. Brillar, cambiar de color, levitar... y en sus ojos y piel podían ocurrir incluso fenómenos atmosféricos.

-¿Cómo quieres que me relaje? Soy el _Galeus_ del Sistema Solar. Se suponía que yo debía controlar que todo fuese bien. ¿Cómo no me dí cuenta de que se estaba encariñando demasiado con esa raza? -suspiró Sun, un poco enfadado. '' _Galeus_ '' significaba guardián en el antiguo idioma de Univir, un cargo bastante importante. No es que fuese un Guardián superior (a cargo de una galaxia entera) ni nada de eso pero... tan solo portar el título de _Galeus_ significaba mucho para Sun.

-Tranquilo. -canturreó el peli-verde. -Tan solo es una Deidad Satélite, está en lo más bajo en cuanto a poder. No tiene que ser difícil para ti encontrarla en tu propio territorio.

-¡Hey, Sun! -gritó alguien a sus espaldas. Se encontraban en el pasillo que daba a la sala de teletransportadores, con el suelo pulido y brillante y varias columnas de mármol a los lados. Y para nada vacío.

-Ahí viene hielitos... rezo por tu seguridad amigo. -dijo Ganymede, para acto seguido salir como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡PE-PERO GAN, VUELVE AQU-!

-¿Por qué el idiota se ha ido tan rapido? -preguntó Titania, nada más alcanzar a Sun, fulminando con la mirada al lugar por el que había desaparecido el otro. -Qué más da. A lo que iba. Sun, quiero tu permiso para ser la única que busque a esa estúpida.

-No puedo hacer eso. -dijo tajante el chico, cambiando de humor al segundo. Cuando se trataba de su honor no había tiempo para bromas.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó la peli-azul, enfadada. -Quiero que tenga lo que se merece.

-Lo sé. Por eso la buscaremos todos. Todos pensamos igual.

Titania abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró y apretó los puños.

-Bien. Como quieras. -dijo entre dientes, marchándose a grandes zancadas.

Sun suspiró. ¿Por qué era así? Todo era culpa de Moon, los había revuelto a todos. Retomó su paso hacia la sala de teletransportaciones, pensando en varias maneras de capturar a aquella deidad. Definitivamente se lo haría pagar. Nadie le llevaba la contraria a Uni. Jamás.

Llegó a la enorme sala, dónde varios dioses pertenecientes al Séquito Universal desaparecían en fogonazos de luces. En el suelo de mármol había imágenes grabadas dependiendo de tu destino. Por lo tanto, había más de una sala como aquella.

Sun se acercó al círculo azul del suelo, a la izquierda de la sala, decorado con un sol con pequeños planetas alrededor. Fue a acercarse al dibujo, con sus ánimos caldeados y centrado en buscar a la renegada, pero alguien le sujetó por el brazo, impidiéndole avanzar más.

-Espera, Sun. -le dijo la persona que le había parado. Se giró, algo confundido, para encontrarse con la tranquila mirada del Dios del destino.

-¿Señor Ziel? ¿Qué pasa?

Aquella deidad lo miró detenidamente, escaneándolo con sus rojizos ojos, así como su pelo, largo hasta los hombros. Llevaba una extraña túnica, y de no ser porque sus brazos estaban hechos de hilos rojos podría hacerse parecer por un simple mortal.

-Um… quería advertirte de algo. Siento como si… algo estuviera cerca. -Sun lo miró con cierta confusión.

Ziel era un miembro especial del séquito. Todos los dioses del destino tenían un puesto cerca de Uni, solo por su función. Era muy útil, y muchísimos dioses lo consultaban día a día.

-¿Algo? Lo siento Señor Ziel pero, ¿Podría especificar algo más? -dijo el peli-negro, con una sonrisa. El pelirrojo lo miró, pensativo.

-Tu hilo se movió… aunque estaba quieto hasta hace poco.

-¿Mi… hilo…?

-Sí, tu hilo del destino. -Ziel soltó una carcajada. -¿Tu padre no te explicó nada? -el otro negó con la cabeza. -Ese maldito… y mira que me estuvo atosigando para que le dijese quien era la persona del otro extremo.

Sun parpadeó, cada vez más confuso.

-Señor Ziel… no entiendo nada.

-Primero, puedes tutearme, te lo he dicho muchas veces, niño. Segundo, es muy largo de contar y creo que estás ocupado. -dijo él, con una sonrisa. -Ven a verme a mi templo cuando tengas tiempo. Solo estate alerta, ¿de acuerdo? Espero que no aparezca antes de que vengas a verme…

Con aquellas últimas palabras, más para sí mismo que par Sun, se marchó a paso lento. El chico se quedó algo turbado. ¿Qué quería decir con todo aquello? Frunció el ceño y suspiró. ¿Por qué su padre siempre omitía datos importantes…? Ya le visitaría en algún momento.

Por ahora debía centrarse en su misión.

 **.0.0.0.**

Y allí se encontraba. Flotando de nuevo en su territorio, el Sistema Solar. Esta vez con los ojos cerrados, explorando mentalmente la zona. Aquello era uno de los poderes como deidad Astro que era. ''Unos dioses bastante poderosos'' decían todos. Pues parecía que él era la excepción a la regla. Su piel dorada era normal en los Astros, pero su pelo, de color negro, no. Normalmente era o blanco o rubio. Y añadido a sus poderes, bastante más débiles de lo normal, era el Astro más blando y frágil de todos.

Exploró y exploró, pero no consiguió descubrir ni una pista sobre el paradero de la diosa. Tan solo el mismo panorama de siempre. Su astro favorito brillando, los planetas girando a su alrededor, Ganymede volviendo a su hogar, así como Titania, Phobos y Deimos, una barrera alrededor de la Tierra, un agujero negro bastante lejos... espera un momento. Perplejo, volvió mentalmente a la Tierra y la observó como si fuese a explotar en cualquier momento.

Una barrera casi invisible, azulada, cubría todo el planeta. Imposible. ¡Una deidad Satélite no podía crear una barrera de tal tamaño...! Tal vez el dios más fuerte de ellos sí, pero... no sabía que Moon tuviese tanto poder. Determinó que, definitivamente la diosa en cuestión era la responsable de tal barrera. Esta era bastante reciente, aun notaba los rastros mágicos de la persona que la invocó. Bingo, una pista. Eran muy difusos y tenía que estar muy atento para poder verlos, pero no le importó.

Aquello lo hizo él mismo. Seguido de los únicos seres que podían aguantar su calor, las mariquitas Korovka -provenientes de la Galaxia del Triángulo-, que no se apartaban de él, siguió el casi invisible rastro con sus extraños ojos -en sus iris tenía un sol brillando sobre un cielo despejado, aunque dependía de su estado de ánimo- durante mucho tiempo. Los dioses no medían el tiempo como los humanos, o como cualquier otra raza. Simplemente no lo hacían. Para ellos el tiempo no existía, después de todo eran inmortales. Irónicamente podían ser asesinados... o condenados a muerte.

Cuando perdió el rastro por completo dedujo dos cosas. O estaba justo allí o había seguido una pista falsa. Escudriñó la oscuridad con detenimiento, buscando cualquier cosa fuera de lugar.

Para su desilusión no encontró nada.

O eso pensó, hasta que reparó en una extraña niebla. ¿...Podía haber niebla en el espacio...? Se lo preguntaría a Uni la próxima vez. En ese momento se limitó a estar en guardia y a observar la niebla detenidamente. Flotaba como si nada, espesándose en algunos lugares. Una niebla de lo más normal…

-Muéstrate. Si no tendré que atacarte. -dijo, muy serio, sin dejar de mirar por todos lados.

Nadie respondió.

-Muy bien. -alzó un brazo hacia delante, se concentró y apuntó hacia la niebla. Unas pequeñas llamas salieron de la punta de sus dedos y flotaron hasta allí. Totalmente inofensivas. O eso parecían, hasta que estallaron en dos columnas de fuego y cubrieron todo. Aquel fuego no era normal, si no podría haber prendido en medio del espacio. Era fuego mágico, sobrenatural, proveniente de un ente demasiado poderoso en comparación con cualquier raza mortal.

Esperó unos segundos, pero no pasó nada.

'' _Supongo que era una pista falsa..._ '' pensó, soltando un suspiro. Si era una pista falsa... ¿Por qué el fuego seguía ahí, quemando algo? De sus labios salió una sonrisa triunfal cuando el fuego se apagó y la niebla empezó a condensarse, formando algo.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado? -preguntó una voz femenina, irritada.

-Dejaste rastros gracias a la barrera. -contestó él, cruzándose de brazos. -Como sabrás, mi nombre es Sun, y vengo a capturarte en nombre de Univir.

La niebla acabó por irse, mostrando una figura femenina de piel tersa y azulada, pelo azul marino, largo y ondulado hasta los pies y un par de ojos -uno negro y otro que mostraba una noche estrellada- que dejó sin habla a Sun. Uno de los picos de su vestido blanco estaba quemado y aún soltaba humo. Su colgante en forma de media Luna flotaba sobre su cuello. El chico notó que aún tenía los grilletes en sus manos y pies, con las cadenas rotas levitando a su alrededor.

El corazón de Sun dio un vuelco, y sintió algo… extraño.

-¿Tú y cuántos más? -preguntó la chica, tranquila, olvidando su irritación anterior. Demasiado tranquila para estar delante de un Guardián.

Sun notó más calor del que su cuerpo tenía -mucho más de unos dos mil grados- en las mejillas. Efectivamente un notorio color rojo adornaba su cara. Aunque la chica no dijo nada y se mantuvo inexpresiva.

-¿Eres... Moon?

-¿Realmente es necesario responder a esa pregunta, señor Guardián? -preguntó de vuelta ella, inclinando la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos.

Él se quedó en blanco durante un par de minutos, siendo analizado por la chica. ¿Cómo era posible... que una renegada le resultase tan hermosa...? Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando lo miró a los ojos. Oh, por Univir... tenía los ojos más bonitos que había visto en su vida. ¿Era aquello a lo que llamaban ''amor a primera vista''? Espera, espera, espera. Sun, para el carro. Debía capturarla. No enamorarse. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? Solo le parecía atractiva. Sí, eso. Solo atractiva. Debía centrarse.

-Co-como decía... vengo a capturarte.

-No te veo en condiciones de hacer eso. -dijo ella, sin mostrar la más mínima expresión.

-¿Quieres ponerme a prueba? -dijo el Astro, poniéndose en guardia. Aquello le sacó una pequeña sonrisa burlona a la diosa.

-¿Por qué no? Juguemos. Intenta atraparme, Guardián. -dijo ella, para acto seguido volar en dirección contraria hacia él.

-¡No huyas cobarde! ¡No escaparás de mí!

Cuando Sun dijo aquello, no sabía cómo había acertado. Y Moon nunca entendería que realmente era imposible escapar de él.


End file.
